1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display kit for medallion with a ribbon. The medallion with ribbon can be considered a pendant style achievement award that is placed around the neck of the recipient for such sports as running swimming, gymnastics, etc. In particular, the invention is for the purpose of providing a display kit for a medallion with a ribbon. The unique design includes a plaque or plaque-like member with a cavity in the back to conceal the ribbon when a cover plate is fastened. Once assembled the invention can hang on a vertical wall, or stand on a flat surface. Also, the display provides an attractive three-dimensional presentation of the award. A number of kits can be displayed side-by-side on a wall, where any design configuration of numerous medallion with ribbon kits can be displayed. An additional alternative is to display the invention next to a personalized photograph of the event. The invention encompasses an apparatus and assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
There is a need to have a three dimensional display for a selected medallion with a ribbon where the ribbon, or other necklace-like material, is concealed in a cavity of a plaque or plaque-like member with a notch for easy hanging or free standing, is easy-to-assemble, and which can be manufactured easily for a mass market. This display provides individual appeal and desirability to individuals who want to view their award medallion with a ribbon, whether as a wall hanging, or a freestanding display. This display is an excellent alternative to the current ways of displaying medallions with ribbons. It is superior to hanging the medallion with a ribbon on a rack, placing it in a box or a plastic case. The ribbon concealed out of the way in the cavity of a plaque or plaque-like member, the front side can be used to highlight the award through the use of colored shaped materials. Selecting custom plaque front colors and colored material shapes gives numerous options to create a custom look when more than one medallion and ribbon display are hung side by side.
This display can be used for pendants, or any necklace-type items as well.
Currently mass-produced is a framed box, generally called a xe2x80x9cShadow Boxxe2x80x9d or display box, for displaying one or more award medallions with ribbons. The award is placed behind glass or plastic where it can be displayed with other items. Another display method is one where one or more medallions are placed on plaques with the ribbon cut, removed, or held by a retainer.
The present invention is directed to improving a plaque specifically for displaying a medallion with a ribbon. It provides a specific place where the ribbon can be stored out of the way, along with a portion of the ribbon displayed on the front with the medallion. The display kit is safe, easy-to-assemble, has display mode versatility, wall hanging or freestanding, and is aesthetically pleasing. It can be economically manufactured for mass market.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wall mounting kits are known in displaying diversified achievements, which range any where from taxidermy to commemorative or artifact plaques with a special memento or medallion and an engraved plate attached to the front. Boxes with glass panels are also used to display achievements or collections. Some display kits are wall mounted or stand alone such as paper certificates or photos in a frame. Others are medallion holders, which look like trophies or have a multiple display rack.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des 159,940 to Vanderput (1950) shows a souvenir plaque, U.S. Pat. No. Des 260,748 to Buschmann shows the ornamental design for an artifact plaque, and U.S. Pat. No. Des 359,255 to Williams (1994) shows the ornamental design for a commemorative plaque. While the present invention may have these designs, these patents do not have a functional cavity for the ribbon to remain attached and concealed while displaying the medallion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,949 to Green (1995) shows frame with glass on both sides for athletic miniatures and sports memorabilia. European Patent No. WO0047090 to Pierre shows a display case for a flat object medal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,137 to Stagl (1995) shows a trophy comprising of a sportsball riser with medallion holder. The mounting means for a medallion is located outside the sphere with the first portion being retained in the slot.
U.S. Pat. No. Des 426, 999 to Smith (2000) shows trophy and medallion display shelf where the medallions with ribbons can be displayed on the triangle shape pieced attached to edge of the shelf. The ribbon goes over the triangle shape and hangs down from the shelf.
US2002145365 to Johnson (2002) shows a practical framed showcase for medals, pendant type awards, where the medal and a part of the ribbon remain visible from the front of the display panel. Retainers are attached to the rear surface of the display to secure the excess length of ribbon out of view, and to hold the medal suspended in place on the front side of the display.
Disadvantages of some of the current plaques include that the ribbon is removed completely displaying only the medallion, medal or artifact. Or the ribbon is cut and only a portion remains and is displayed with the medallion. In other instances the medallion and ribbon are enclosed in a protective case or hung from a shelf. The showcase for medals is at a disadvantage as a large format. A large wall area is needed to display the showcase, and the ribbon has to be secured in rear with retainers.
In this respect, the display kit for medallion with a ribbon according to the present invention departs from the conventional design and display of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying a medallion with a ribbon. The distinguishing feature of this design is a cavity in the back of the plaque or plaque like member where the ribbon can be concealed out of the way. This unique feature allows the ribbon to be folded away while leaving a small portion of it attached to the medallion in front. A cover plate fits over the ribbon, enclosing it in the cavity, and leaving a smooth surface on the back of the plaque. This gives a sleek, finished look and allows the invention to be placed on the wall or used as a stand-alone display. The invention also has three-dimensional visual appeal for a uniformed or custom look once assembled.
The present invention is an improvement of prior art mentioned and incorporates it into a useful display kit for a medallion with a ribbon. The distinctive cavity is for storing the ribbon in an orderly fashion, ensuring a compact, attractive display. Unlike with other display models the ribbon does not have to be removed, hung loose, or fastened down with special retainers.
The primary objective of the display kit for medallion with a ribbon is an easy-to-assemble wall or stand-alone display, for a medallion with ribbon by concealing the ribbon or necklace-like material in a cavity in the rear. This enables one to display the medallion, complete with ribbon, in a compact, attractive setting. Cost can vary with standard or customize selections. This invention can be economically manufactured for a mass market.
Another objective of the display kit for medallion with a ribbon is to improve the aesthetic view of the medallion with a ribbon. This is achieved in various ways. The medallion with a ribbon when placed on different shaped materials can provide three-dimensional appeal. The display is a convenient size as a wall hanging or free standing for space efficiency. It can be displayed with more than one kit at a time, in various design configurations, or it can be displayed next to a photograph. Also, optional color choices for components provide personal preference of aesthetics for viewing the medallion with its"" ribbon.